Muñeca de porcelana
by Ulquii Kiee
Summary: Sucrette siempre hace lo que todos quieren que haga y deshecha sus sentimientos. Pero entonces conoce a Lysandro y las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Un fanfic navideño un poco atrasado de fecha. Felices Fiestas.


¡Hola! :v

Bueno, sé que tengo el fic "Protegiendo a tu pasado yo" en una pausa que no parece terminar pero aquí os presento un OneShot con el que participé en un concurso navideño :3

No sé si gané, o perdí rotundamente, pero aquí se los dejo, para, al menos, que se de a conocer :)

Me inspiré en la imagen que está de portada del fic, espero les guste.

*Amour Sucré y sus personajes son propiedad de Beemov y ChiNoMiiko*

* * *

><p>Siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria, en ningún momento he podido ser yo misma, sino lo que el resto quiere ver de mí… ¿Por qué? Simple, porque no quiero ser una decepción. Para nadie, en absoluto, quería ser la chica perfecta para todos, inteligente, amable con todos, y sincera, cuando en realidad sólo llevo una máscara de alguien feliz, pero en el fondo no lo soy.<p>

Soy como una triste muñeca de porcelana, sonriendo siempre a pesar del dolor y tristeza encerrados dentro de mí, con hilos invisibles atados en cada una de mis articulaciones y músculos, que me guían en qué hacer y cómo actuar para ser agradable para los demás, con una llave que me da cuerda que me dicta justamente qué decir y cuándo decirlo para hacerlos felices, con un vacío por dentro que evita que piense por mí misma y haga lo que quiera, que me priva de mi verdadera personalidad, de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero no me importa todo eso, todos los sentimientos que podría tener por esta situación fueron guardados en una caja, muy dentro de mí, en donde nadie puede verlos ni notarlos, porque así puedo ser lo que ellos quieren que sea y no lo que quiero ser yo. Así puedo evitar que se decepcionen de mí.

Suspiré mirando a las luces de la enorme ciudad, tan alegres y distantes, con aire y espíritu de felicidad incondicional, mucho más en esta época del año, mi aliento se volvió denso y blanco, y el calor de éste desapareció en el aire frío de la noche. Recargué mis codos en el frío metal del barandal y puse mi rostro entre mis manos.

No me interesaba el frío, siempre he sentido que a mí alrededor todo es así de indiferente. Nunca he tenido la calidez real de un amigo porque las personas que son mis "amigos" en realidad son amigos de la muñeca titeretada, no de mí. Son sólo amigables con la persona que muestro al mundo, la persona que quiere cumplir con todas las expectativas, no de mí.

"― ¿Por qué finges?"

"Me sobresalté y miré sobre mi hombro. Ahí estaba él. El alumno nuevo de Sweet Amoris. De cabello blanco y las puntas teñidas de negro, dándole una tonalidad plateada. De ojos heterocromos, uno color verde brillante, tal como una hermosa esmeralda; el otro de un ámbar iluminado, casi dorado."

"― ¿Fingir?―dudé con desconcierto al tiempo que me giraba a él."

"Las cosas en mis manos se tambalearon un poco y yo me moví torpemente para tratar de que no se cayeran, aún cuando antes de que llegara él tenía el control perfecto de la torre de objetos. Sentí unas manos grandes y suaves sobre las mías y poco a poco recuperé el equilibrio cuando él levantó un poco las cosas."

"― ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No lo escuché. Me quedé mirando sus manos en las mías con un poco de temblor. Parpadeé perpleja por la sensación y sentí mis ojos adormecerse. Él pareció notarlo y lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, haciéndome estremecer."

"― ¿Sucrette?"

"Traté de volver a la realidad lo mejor posible y asentí aún aturdida."

"―E-estoy bien."

"Percibí que me sonrió y dudé en levantar la mirada aunque terminé haciéndolo. En efecto, me sonreía, con ternura. Mi cara ardió y miré a otra parte, con nerviosismo."

Abrí mis ojos y admiré la nieve que caía, iluminada por las luces de la calle, más que nieve parecían copos de plata, cubriendo lentamente el paisaje que tenía frente a mí. Volví a suspirar. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando lo conocí, por primera vez en toda mi vida no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir para ser agradable para él, para cumplir lo que esperaba de mí. Desde entonces me pregunté qué es lo que esperaba de mí pero, incluso observándolo siempre, nunca pude saberlo.

"―Soy Lysandro.

"Miré su mano, extendida hacia mí, asentí y la tomé, estrechándola un poco, pensando que eso era lo que quería."

"―Sucrette, un gusto―dije con mi mejor sonrisa."

"Levantó mi mano hacia sus labios y besó el dorso cerrando sus ojos, me quedé helada ante la acción, no entendí por qué hizo eso, ni supe qué hacer porque no sabía qué esperaba de mí. Abrí mi boca queriendo decir algo pero mi voz no salió, fue entonces cuando me sonrió."

"―Un placer."

Cerré mis ojos, dejando que mi cuerpo se concentrara en el frío clima por el hecho de que sentí mi cara arder y mi corazón latir acelerado. Suspiré sin darme cuenta, pensando en él.

"¿Qué esperaba él de mí? Nunca lo supe. Sólo podía ver que me sonreía cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, que su voz cambiaba un poco cuando hablaba conmigo, que me miraba cuando yo fingía distracción… Cierto, podía fingir también frente a él. Era sólo una persona más en el mundo, igual de fácil de engañar…"

"Suspiré mirando al pizarrón fijamente, fingiendo estar pensando en algo, sintiendo algunas miradas sobre mí. Una azulada que separaba sus ojos de la pantalla de su consola para luego volver a ella medio segundo después. Una dorada, al lado de mí, quizás preguntándose qué era lo que pensaba yo. Una grisácea que se paseaba primero por todo el salón para detenerse en mí, haciendo creer que le daba igual lo que yo hiciera. Una verdosa, plantada en mi nuca, como siempre desde que lo conozco. Y finalmente una bicolor, que era acompañada por una sonrisa pensativa y el sonido del lápiz escribiendo."

"Claro. Podía fingir frente a él también, ¿por qué me siento tan intranquila, entonces?"

"Volteé hacia atrás involuntariamente, pensando sólo en poder encontrarme con sus ojos, y así fue. Creí que desviaría la mirada, así como lo hace Kentin. Sin embargo, se quedó mirándome y su sonrisa se amplió. Tragué saliva y me estremecí para después mirar de nuevo al frente de forma precipitada. ¿Él esperaba que volteara a él? ¿Sabía que estaba fingiendo pensar? ¿O que estaba pensando en él? "

"Me quedé unos segundos viendo a lo escrito en el pizarrón, esperando que dejara de verme, miré sobre mi hombro de forma cautelosa y al verlo observándome detenidamente volví a ver a mi cuaderno, ¿Qué…?"

Pusieron algo cálido sobre mis hombros, abrigándome, y rápidamente percibí y reconocí el olor dulce y embriagante del saco.

―Podrías resfriarte―oí considerablemente cerca de mi oído y yo respondí encogiéndome en hombros y apretando los bordes de la chaqueta.

―N-no tengo frío―murmuré mirando levemente al lado opuesto, tratando de evitar que viera mi rostro enrojecido.

―No creo que eso sea cierto…

Entrecerré mis ojos, aún sin mirarlo, y apreté mis labios. Es cierto, nunca pude fingir frente a él, no tiene caso siquiera intentar mentir. Las mentiras que sencillamente el resto se creía, él las reconocía con facilidad y cuestionaba con su mirada mi falsa sonrisa. ¿Qué era lo que quería de mí?

"― ¿No me lo dirás?―me preguntó caminando a mi lado, cargando la mitad de las cosas que yo estaba cargando minutos atrás."

"―Creí escuchar de ti que la curiosidad era un defecto feo―combatí con serenidad, aún cuando quería gritarle que me dejara en paz."

"―Fingir no es más agradable."

"Detuve mi caminar, mirando hacia abajo, vi que se detuvo frente a mí y me observaba esperando que dijera algo."

"― ¿Por qué crees que estoy fingiendo?"

"Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, como si meditara lo que iba a decir."

"―Porque estás haciéndolo."

"―Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que estaba fingiendo?―corregí mi pregunta, analizando su expresión."

"―Por la facilidad en la que te llevas con todos."

"Levanté una ceja en gesto de confusión y él sonrió."

"―Quiero decir, siempre haces lo que todos quieren que hagas, siempre dices lo que quieren oír, siempre escuchas lo que quieres que escuches, siempre actúas como ellos quieren que actúes…"

"― ¿Y crees que finjo por eso?―pregunté un poco molesta― ¿Porque siempre hago y digo lo que quieren?"

"―Sé que finges―respondió―porque nunca haces lo que tú quieres."

"Jadeé con sorpresa, ¿cuándo…?

"― ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"―Eres lo que el resto espera de ti, quieres cumplir con lo que piensan de ti, con sus expectativas, puedo notarlo por la forma en la que te comportas, tan cambiante con cada una de las personas que te rodean, adaptándote a lo que ellos ven en ti."

"Me quedé mirándolo, extrañada, después vi al suelo un poco dudosa y me encogí en hombros."

"― ¿Y no es eso más conveniente?―pregunté un poco desesperada."

"Hubo silencio por unos segundos, él no me respondió así que seguí caminando sin verlo, dirigiéndome a la sala de delegados. Al llegar, suspiré y dejé todo en la mesa, me fui hacia el armario de folios y comencé a ordenar de mala gana, le oí entrar pero no volteé a verlo y seguí con lo mío."

― ¿Sucrette?

―No es nada―respondí con firmeza.

― ¿Estás segura?

Me quedé en silencio un momento y luego suspiré.

―Sólo pensaba…

"― ¿Por qué sería más conveniente?―preguntó dejando las cosas junto a donde yo las dejé."

"― ¿No puedes dejarme en paz con eso?―dudé más enojada."

"―No―respondió, su voz un poco más suave que antes―, no puedo dejarlo pasar."

"Dejé de mover mis manos y las dejé caer, llamando su atención, miré al suelo detenidamente y luego volteé a verlo."

"― ¿Por qué?"

"Me miró un momento, pensando en algo totalmente desconocido para mí, nunca sabía en qué pensaba."

"―Porque estoy preocupado."

"Lo miré con sorpresa, ¿preocupado? ¿De qué?"

"―Estoy preocupado de que olvides quién eres en realidad―explicó aclarando mi duda―, tengo miedo que tu verdad se pierda entre todas las personalidades que juegas frente a todos."

"― ¿Y tú qué podrías saber de eso?―pregunté cada vez más molesta―Apenas me conoces."

"―Lo sé―respondió con tal firmeza que me hizo encogerme―, pero también sé que todo esto está haciéndote daño, Sucrette."

"Lo observé un momento y me enfadó el pensar que él podía verme tal y como soy, no como el resto, aún cuando debería sentirme feliz por ello."

"―No entiendo―murmuré y él me miró con confusión―, no entiendo cómo es que…"

"Dejé de hablar y volteé al suelo, repentinamente nerviosa y deprimida."

"―… Soy lo que el resto quiere que sea… No quiero decepcionar a nadie… no quiero que desprecien como soy en realidad… Quiero cumplir con todas las expectativas que ponen sobre mí, aún cuando estás me aplasten al punto de dejarme sin fuerzas, prefiero eso a ser odiada o desagradable…"

"No me di cuenta cuando él había caminado hacia mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me observó cuidadosamente, pasando sus pulgares bajo mis ojos y limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido de ellos sin previo aviso."

"―Sucrette…"

"―Quiero ser lo que quieren que sea…―interrumpí en un sollozo―… quiero ser lo que esperan todos…"

"Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, me miraba con preocupación y a la vez con tristeza, como si pudiera entender mi dolor. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, tratando de cerrar la caja que tenía mis sentimientos, escondidos del mundo exterior."

"―Finjo por eso―respondí tratando de sonreír, a pesar de que sólo logré una horrible mueca―, no quiero decepcionar a nadie, que todos sean felices conmigo, con lo que hago…"

"Me miró fijamente."

"― ¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad?"

"Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, nunca me había preguntado eso, ¿era feliz haciendo al resto feliz?"

"―Sucrette, no puedes pensar más en el beneficio de los demás y dejar en el olvido al tuyo―dijo limpiando una última lágrima―, tiene que haber un equilibrio."

"Me quedé mirándolo, sin poder encontrar una forma de hacer lo que me dijo, paseé mis ojos por su rostro, algo perdida y negué levemente."

"― ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"

― ¿No entrarás?―me preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

―Me quedaré aquí un rato más…

Sus ojos me analizaron y suspiró.

―Está bien―dijo poniéndose a mi lado y yo lo miré confundida.

― ¿No entrarás?―pregunté yo ésta vez, viéndolo admirar el paisaje.

―No tiene caso si tú estás aquí afuera.

"― ¿Cómo?―dudó para sí mismo y yo bajé la mirada, haciendo que soltara mi rostro."

"―Siempre he sido lo que el resto quiere que sea…―respondí y él pareció entender―… ¿Cómo puedo ser lo que yo quiero?"

"Me obligó a verlo a los ojos poniendo su mano en mi mentón."

"―Te he visto actuar frente a todos como ellos quieren que lo hagas―me dijo―, pero siempre te he visto titubear conmigo…"

"Tragué saliva y entrecerré mis ojos."

"― ¿No sabes qué es lo que espero de ti?"

"Negué y apreté mis labios."

"―Nunca lo supe―murmuré cerrando mis ojos―, nunca…"

"Sonrió de esa forma que lo caracterizaba, con su mirada llena de ternura e inocencia."

"―Esperaba poder conocerte."

"Lo miré un poco desconcertada y pegó su frente con la mía."

"―Quería conocerte como eres en realidad, no como el resto."

"Mi boca se entreabrió para decir algo pero no salía de mi asombro, mi cara comenzó a arderme de nuevo al notar su cercanía, podía claramente sentir su aliento sobre mis labios."

"―Quería ver tus verdaderas acciones, quería oír tus verdaderas palabras, tus verdaderas expresiones."

"Pasó su mano por mi mejilla y luego la llevó a mi cuello, enredando mi cabello entre sus dedos, mientras la otra se entrelazaba con mi mano."

"―Quería conocer lo que suprimías frente al mundo, lo que tienes escondido en tu interior―murmuró cerrando sus ojos―. Saber qué te molestaba, qué te hacía llorar, qué te hacía sonreír con una sinceridad pura."

"Respiré un poco ansiosa, no entendía qué me pasaba cuando estaba con él, siempre fue un problema saber lo que tenía en la mente y cumplir con ello, pero ahora poco a poco comprendía."

"―Quiero ver tu verdadera tú."

Ese siempre fue el inconveniente, él siempre quiso que fuera yo. Nada de tomar cuerda y responder automáticamente frente a gente para hacerlos felices. Nada de ser jalada por los hilos y hacer lo que todos querían que hiciese. Nada de siempre estar sonriendo, como una muñeca de porcelana, y aparentar estar de acuerdo con todo.

"―Yo seré quién te salve de todo esto."

―Lysandro.

Volteó a verme y yo apreté con mayor fuerza mis puños, apretando más a mí el saco que él me había dado.

―Gracias.

Me sonrió y puso su mano en mi cabello, acariciándolo y reconfortándome. Solté un suspiro prolongado, concentrándome en su mano y sonreí levemente.

"Desde aquel día sentí que el titiritero me dejó caer al suelo y los hilos en mi cuerpo se rompieron, la llave que me daba cuerda, pegada a mi espalda, desapareció, la expresión dura y fría que estaba en mi cara, que todos consideraban agradable y admirable, se rompía a pedazos y poco a poco dejaba ver mi verdadero rostro."

"Sonreí, aún con las lágrimas en mis mejillas y él pareció notar el cambio."

"―Sucrette…"

"No le dejé continuar y lo abracé con fuerza, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho y limpiando accidentalmente mis lágrimas en su ropa."

"―Gracias…"

"Correspondió mi abrazo y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello gentilmente, arrullándome y apretándome contra su cuerpo."

"―Un placer, Sucrette―dijo con una sonrisa, como cuando nos conocimos, y después me abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de acallar mis sollozos―. Bienvenida de vuelta."

Oímos a alguien carraspear su garganta tras de nosotros y ambos giramos.

―Vaya, tortolos―se burló Castiel cruzando sus brazos―, ¿Ya vieron qué hay sobre sus cabezas?

Le miré confundida y vi hacia arriba, al igual que Lysandro. Justo sobre nosotros había un muérdago dorado, pegado descuidadamente en el techo con cinta adhesiva. Levanté una ceja despectiva y crucé los brazos mirando a Castiel con molestia, el cual me sonrió de lado.

―Muy gracioso―dije sacando la lengua.

Lo vi mirar a Lysandro y sentí que el albino ponía sus manos en mis mejillas para luego voltearme a él.

― ¿L-lysa-…?

Posó sus labios sobre los míos con suavidad, llenando mi cuerpo de una calidez que, de alguna forma inexplicable, yo deseaba. Cerré mis ojos al igual que él y puse mis manos en su pecho, apretando un poco su chaleco, me estremecí al sentir que me pegaba más a él y sentí que me derretía en sus brazos.

Nos separamos pocos segundos después, sintiendo aún la viva sensación en todo mi cuerpo. Sonrió sobre mi boca y suspiró.

―Perdona… mi atrevimiento…

Negué levemente y luego abracé su cuello, esta vez yo besándolo a él. Una repentina luz me hizo separarme de él por la sorpresa y voltear a su origen. Rosa veía la pantalla de su cámara digital con una curiosa mirada y Castiel se asomaba.

― ¿La tienes?

―Es obvio que la tengo―rió ella mostrándole la foto―, será un buen recuerdo.

Mi cara ardió violentamente al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado y desvié mi mirada. Vi de reojo a Lysandro y noté que sonreía ante algo que Rosalya le decía a Castiel sobre la foto, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

―L-lysandro…

Volteó a verme y planté un pequeño beso en sus labios, dejándolo algo fuera de lugar.

―F-feliz Navidad.

Me sonrió y me abrazó cariñosamente.

―Feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p>Fin :3<p>

Gracias por leer y, si gustan, dejen un review, para comentar, aclarar, criticar, bromear, o lo que sea :)

Felices Fiestas :3


End file.
